khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Spaghetti Chef
* "My name, my first name, is Gay. Which is short for Super Homosexual Homoerotic Mega McSuper Schlongy Dongy Fudgeripple McDelight Dildo 1-2-3 In The Bum Yum GAY." '' '''Super Homosexual Homoerotic Mega McSuper Schlongy Dongy Fudgeripple McDelight Dildo 1-2-3 In The Bum Yum Gay' Spaghettitoni Cheffe'''His name is confirmed in episode 54 of Khonjin House: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRv9yxWTxgc shortened to '''Gay Spaghetti Chef, and sometimes Spag, is a gay spaghetti chef and the tritagonist of Khonjin House. Spag is somebody who says he makes the best pizza around, despite him always making spaghetti instead of pizza, and him only making an actual pizza once. Physical Appearance Gay Spaghetti Chef's body is just a traced over cut-out photo of some random image of a chef. This is similar to Dumbass, who's body is some random image put under the face of Bobby Childs.(bobbychilds.com) He wears a chef hat, which is a real life chef hat traced, then cut and pasted onto his head, similar to his body. The only two (or three) body parts that are actually drawn are his head and lower body. Gay Spaggers has a mustache, that is shown to be detachable in episode 33. He is also shown to have pyrokinetic abilities, as seen in Episode 31 and confirmed in Episode 63. Due to his appearance, someone had joked about Spag looking like a catfish. This information is irrelevant, but is pretty funny and easy to understand why they had thought of this. Lore Gay Spaghetti Chef's purpose in the story was actually explained by Connor Lavery himself in a livestream. He had also explained the reasoning to why Gino, Khonjin, and Khonjin's Father all wear suits and ties. Gay Spaghetti Chef is the only one who doesn't wear a suit or tie due to him being like a character from another dimension, as said by Connor. He's the odd one out in the group because of his personality and appearance. He doesn't wear a suit or tie, because he is not part of the mafia Khonjin's Father is the leader of. Gay Spaghetti Chef is mostly just dragged along into the missions because of his relations with Gino. Quotes "She's a cool chick." - Episode 4, original "He's a cool chick." - Episode 4, reupload "Nothing, I'm all dogs go to heaven." - Episode 45 "Who taught you how to cook? Papa John? Or as you call him. . . Daddy." - Episode 46 Personality Spag's personality is a bit confusing to explain. All that's really needed to know about it is that it constantly changes, but he mostly seems happy. There were times where he had shown extreme signs of anger, such as when he was in a fight with who is seemingly the villain in an episode. His anger seemed to show more when Khonjin interrupted, to which Gay Spaghetti had responded in an annoyed and angry tone "Excuse me?! Two men are talking. . . !" There was at least one more time where Spaggers showed a large amount of anger or annoyance. It was when Khonjin had visited him, to which Gay Spaggers would then continuously respond in a sarcastic manner. With what he was saying, it can automatically be assumed he was angered and bothered by Khonjin not giving him the things he had promised for Christmas. Relations with Khonjin "I have to tell my girlfriend I love her!" - Gay Spaghetti Chef, freaking out. Khonjin has been stated and confirmed to be Gay Spaghetti Chef's boyfriend. Khonjin has shown a couple times that he really does care for Gay Spaggers. In all, they're in a friend-like relationship and it's kinda cute. However their relationship ended, due to Pent pretending to be Khonjin, and ending it. with Gino "Come in Gay. Gay! Gay!!" - Gino Fratelli, trying to get Spag to respond while talking to him on a walkie-talkie Gino used to be Gay Spagger's boss, before he had fired him twice. It could be said that they are friends, but considering how Gino treats both him and Khonjin, that subject could be debated on. with Khonjin's Dad "Are you American? Do you KNOW what 9/11 IS? I was THERE!! On those planes" - Khonjin's father, yelling at Gay Spaghetti Chef in his debut episode (Ep.4) Khonjin's Dad seems to show some disliking towards Spag, due to him not being an American. With that, it could be assumed he's racist. Gay Spaghetti Chef also shows signs of deeply fearing Khonjin's Dad, due to him warning Gino about his arrival in episode 4, with a some-what scared tone to his voice. Gay Spagger's fear shows more when he says "I have to tell my girlfriend I love her!", which shows some signs that he had the feeling of being killed or seriously injured. When Khonjin's Dad started getting closer and started speaking to him, Gay Spaghetti Chef hid under the counter, shaking violently in fear. When Khonjin's Dad raised his voice at him, Gay Spaghetti Chef scurried away. Appearances Fatalities Kills 1 Deaths many Trivia Conner drew him instead of doing his project like a good noodle in grade school. He was voted Gayest Chef in Nicksville, three years in a row. Gallery Category:Characters